Resident Evil- Untitled
by RE-S.T.A.R.S. Outlaws
Summary: Three random people find themselves thrown into the games of Resident Evil. But there's only one problem. They don't know who they are, how they got there, or anything about the games until they are too deep into it. Please R&R and tell us what you think about it. Thanks
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Pain. All over my whole body. It's really hard to move. I can barely open my eyes without feeling pain. Smoke? Lots of it. I have to get up or else I'll fall asleep and not wake up. Taking several deep breaths in, I force myself to get up. It takes a few tries, but with a loud cry, I make it to my feet. Looking around, I see an overturned train car, with a few fires near it. Trying to walk, I hear another voice somewhere around and yet I couldn't see them. Ignoring it, I look for a way out. I find what looks like an elevator and a single door. Where was I? My head was hurting so much, it was hard to focus on anything. Even turning the doorknob was difficult until someone's hand appears next to mine and opens it.

"Here. Let me get that."

Almost having a heart attack, I look over to see a tall guy, around my age. He's wearing a greyish tank top, dark blue jeans, and has a very large tattoo on his right arm saying 'Mother Love'. Not saying a word, we head through the door and into what looks like a sewer. And there at the end of it was a ladder leading up to something.

"I'll go up and when I say it's clear, come up." He tells me as he starts to go up the ladder. It doesn't take him long to look around and come back. "It's clear. Come up."

Breathing in, I climb the ladder slowly. Thank god, the guy was understanding and wasn't pressuring me to hurry up. Once I got to the top, I found myself in a large main hall of what I could only guess to be someone's mansion. Must be nice to have all this money to waste.

"What is this place?" My voice was strained and it hurt to talk.

The guy walks to the middle of the room. "The Umbrella Research Center?"

"Who's Umbrella?" I felt kind of stupid asking this as he gives me a confused look.

After what seemed like forever, he finally moves up the stairs where he stops to look at this painting. I wonder what's so important about it. Heading over, I look down.

"The first general manager, Doctor James Marcus." I read the small plaque.

As we watched it, I couldn't help but feel as tho we were being watched ourselves. Question is, by whom?

XXXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXX

In a dark room, two men watch as six small monitors, showing them different locations of the center. A young man standing, points to one monitor in particular.

"Who the hell are those people?"

"I'm not sure." The other says in a low and calm voice.

"We have to do something before they fuck everything up." Our young friend turns, his face looking tired as his fist hits the console.

"Calm down William. They won't last long enough to tell anyone about what they find here." He never takes his eyes off the monitors.

" _Attention. This is Dr. Marcus. Please be silent as we reflect upon our company motto. Obedience breeds discipline. Discipline breeds unity. Unity breeds power. Power is life."_ The speakers crack as they haven't been used for ages.

Soon, the picture of the main hall changes to show a young man. Dressed in white and laughing.

"Who are you?" William's friend says, with no hint of any emotion.

"If you are wondering who is responsible for scattering the T-Virus and contaminating the train, look no further. For it was I who did it." He talked as if he was better than them.

"Why the hell would you do that!?" William couldn't help his anger.

Going serious, the camera zooms in on the young man. "Revenge...on Umbrella."

Before anyone could say a word, the guy starts to sing in what sounds like Latin. As hundreds of leeches sworn in front of him. Slowly forming the shape of an elderly male.

"Dr. Marcus?!" Williams's shocked voice breaks the silence.

Laughing the young man walks in in front of Marcus. "It was ten years ago that Umbrella had Dr. Marcus murdered. And it was you two that helped them. Wasn't it?"

Not waiting for a response, he laughs before the screen goes black and reveals the main hall again.

"What do we do, Albert?" William says as he turns to him.

Focusing on the monitor, Albert thinks about it. There was a lot to process.

XXXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXX

Looking over at the girl, I wondered if she was going to make it in those heels. They don't look user friendly. Nor does any other part of her outfit in fact. Black leather pants, blood red tube top, and a large black bag. I could tell I was making her feel awkward as she puts her long brown hair up.

"So what do I call you…" Her eyes drift down my arm to the stupid handcuff that won't come off.

"The names Billy. Billy Coen and you are?"

She goes to tell me, but then stops. Closing her eyes, I soon see this massive bump on her forehead. "I, I don't know my name."

There was a look of confusion and fear on her face. I wasn't too sure of what I was doing, but something told me it was the right thing.

"No problem. I'll call you….." She looks over at me, and a name pops out. "Kim."

She smiles a little. "Not bad. Thanks Billy."

"Any time."

As we look around the place it's clear this place hasn't seen visitors in about a decad. Maybe more. There wasn't anything useful so we head to the next floor.

"What door should we go through?" Kim asks me as we step off the last stair on the left. I think about it. I didn't want to take Kim anywhere dangerous, at least not till she has a weapon in hand.

"This one." I start heading for the closest door on the left.

Nodding her head, Kim follows behind me as I open the door. Inside we find a nice looking sitting room, with a single candle burning. Putting my gun away we check things out. Just in case there's something here that will be useful to us. As Kim walks along the windows, I swear I could hear some very large crows. But I couldn't see them looking out the windows.

"Hey Billy, I found a crank handle." kim says as she bends down to get it.

And just as she puts it away, several crows smash through the window. Causing Kim to scream and me to panic. Grabbing her arm, we run for the door. There's too many of them. Slamming the door shut, we take a bit to recover from what just happened. And from the sounds of it, the crows aren't happy we got away.

"Now where?" Kim looks over at me, with half a smile.

"Let's try a door down stairs this time." I wasn't looking forward to exploring.

Heading down the stairs, we head to the right this time. Through some double doors made of solid wood. I really hope we can find Kim a gun. As we headed through the doors, we're not just faced with an expensive dining room, but two….zombies. I had to call them what they are. And now, I've lead Kim into danger. Great.

Backing up, Kim grabs something in my back waistband. "Where do I aim!?"

"The head!" I yell as I shot the closest zombie to us.

Looking over, I could tell she's never used a gun before. It seems to have taken her two shots to hit it in the head. Before she turned to me, I wondered how I could forget that I found a second gun on the hell train.

"Was that for real?" Kim says looking just as shocked as I was, the first time it happened to me.

Allowing her time to process it. I start looking around the room. Aside from every dish being covered in a thick layer of dust, there wasn't much here. Tho there was an unusual rusty red door, leading into what I could only believe to be the kitchen. Checking to see if it was locked, I don't notice the weird symbol till after I find it to be locked.

"I found some bullets." Kim hands them to me.

I smile. Just a bit. "Thanks. Let's check out the other door."

Heading that way, I was feeling a little bit better now that she was armed. Only thing left, was to teach her how to use it. But this wasn't the best time. Before we opened the door, Kim kicks a body seeing if it would more or not. When it did nothing, we continued on. Once on the other side, there was the sound of a machine humming to our left. Going to our right, we come across another door, only this one was unlocked, tho not empty. As soon as we got a few feet in, a zombie comes running at us. Moving fast, Kim takes it down in one shot.

"Nice shot." She was learning fast, tho it was still a shock to her.

"Thanks."

Walking forward, the room looks like a storage area, and right by the window was a ladder. Oh and yet another zombie.

"These guys are really smelly." Kim walks over to the boxes.

"You said it." I pick something up. 'Look at this."

"Cool. A black headless, one winged statue." Kim smiles as she puts it in her bag.

I couldn't help but laugh a little as I found a shotgun behind us. "Look what I found." I show Kim.

"Looking good Billy." Kim says as she heads back to the door.

Catching up to her, we head back to the main hall. There wasn't anything else to look for. At least nothing that will help us get out of here. Looking at the door across from us, I was starting to get a bad feeling about it.

"Let's check out the second floor again." I says as I start heading up the stairs.

"Sounds good to me." Is all that Kim says as she follows me.

Once at the top, I wasn't sure which door to go through. And I'm guessing Kim could sense it.

"Let's check this one." Kim heads to the middle doors.

Going through we find ourselves in a classroom. Most of the computers are still working. Just waiting there, for someone to use them. It was a little sad. But how the hell was the power still on? While I was wondering this, Kim was checking out these armour statues, before moving on to the door next to them.

"Great. We have to start looking for very small keys, lying around." Kim starts heading back to me. "Doors locked, with what looks like a mini suit of armor."

I let out a loud sigh. "Before we do that," I head over to door closest to entrance.

It was nice to come across an unlocked door, for once. And what made it better was it was zombie free. Walking around, the hall was dark and kind of depressing. Makes you wonder if the person that designed it was maybe a goth...or a really cheap person.

"Just when I thought we'd lost you guys." I say as we turn the corner and was greeted by two zombies. Turning to Kim I wink at her. "I got this one."

Taking aim, I smile as I finally get a chance to use my new shotgun. Which takes a single shot to take them down. It was easy. Just the way I liked it.

Walking over to the first door, Kim turns to me. "I have a good feeling about this door."

"Same here." I say with a smile as I open it.

A library? Well, kind of. There were books covered in dust, a desk with a broken computer, and something hidden in the dark. Looking around, I couldn't find anything until I headed to the desk where I found this microfilm. Taking a quick peek behind me, I see that Kim has found some ammo and is now heading over to the far corner.

"Billy I found something." Kim calls to me.

As I walk over, I try to remember if I saw Kim on the train before it crashed. I mean, why else would she have been there, if she wasn't on the train. And yet. I don't recall seeing her there. Every inch of that train, I searched never once bumping into her. Maybe when her memory comes back, she can tell me how she got there. But until then, I'll leave it alone.

"What did you find?" I ask, hoping not to sound like something was bothering me.

"I found a map of the place." She holds it out.

Avoiding her eye contact, I scan it for a way out, and from the looks of it, there are three possible exits. The front door, the third floor, and the area where what's left of the train is. Other then that, I couldn't see any others. Looking up, I finally see what was hidden in the dark. A lift.

"I wonder where that goes." I say as I walk over to it.

From the looks of it, it was one of those lifts that required someone to manually send someone up. Turning to Kim, I see her getting the crank out. Steeping on the lift, I wait for her. But it seems, I'm too heavy for her to send me up. Tho she did get me atleast a foot off the ground.

"Guess I'm not as strong as I thought." Kim looked defeated.

"Take this radio. I'm not happy about this, so please. Don't take long." I hand over an extra radio I found on the train, before using the crank.

I could tell she was nervous about this. Sending her up, I started to have this horrible feeling that something bad was going to happen and I wasn't going to be there to help her out. I really hate this place.

XXXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXX

It was interesting. Watching these two go through the training facility. There was just one thing that bothered me. And it was that girl. I wasn't sure what it was, but it was there. Will had refused to leave. Guess he's worried they will somehow find their way to his lab. He's yet to tell me, what it is he's working on down there.

"Do you think they will make it here?" Will suddenly asked as the girl heads for the attic.

Once she steps off the lift, does she encounter one of Umbrella's many pets. She keeps her cool as she aims her gun at the closests head and shoots. Not bad for someone who's just learning how to use a gun. It takes her a whole clip to take them down. Heading to the door I almost lose her when she appears outside.

"Well!?" He starts to sound annoyed.

"I don't see them making it this far." I keep my attention on the monitor.

Looking at the others, I see every now and then that strange looking man. Wandering around. Whoever he is, better not get in my way. I don't care who he says he is. I will not fail my mission.

End of Chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Oh god! Fresh air. It smells so sweet out here. Maybe there's a way down from here. And holy shit. Those birds are huge. There's really something wrong with them...they keep watching me with those little red eyes. Feeling very creeped out, I make a run for the nearest door. Who knows what they will do, if they get ahold of me. But for some reason, they never moved. One would flap its wings, but that's it. It was only when I went for the door knob, do they come at me. Freaking out, i quickly open the door. I wasn't sure of what would be on the other side, but it had to be better than killer crows. Once the door was closed, I heard several thumps.

"I hope it hurt!"

Looking around I find that I entered what looks like their swimming area. Only they have four cranks connected to who knows what. And one out of two pools was clear. Well there was a cage in one. Ignoring the urge to check it out, I head straight for the stairs.

"I wonder how Billy's doing." I say out loud, but for some reason think there's someone with me.

But I was alone. For now. Unlocking the door, I find myself excited to meet up with Billy. It was nice having him around.

" _Kim are you there?"_

I almost forgot that I had the radio. "I'm here Billy."

" _I thought something bad had happened to you. Where are you?"_

"I'm just outside the classroom, heading back to the library." I say just as I was about to open the door.

" _I'll head your way."_

The radio goes dead. Guess I should wait here for him. Which doesn't take him long. Was he already on his way?

"Where do you want to go now?" I ask as we just stand there. Looking at each other a little awkward.

"Not sure. Did you find anything up there?" He looks over at me, as we finally head down the stairs.

"Nothing that will help us. Sorry." I hated that I went up there for nothing.

"Don't sweat it. We'll find other things around here. How are you on ammo?" Billy looks down at the floor. "I heard you firing your gun up there."

I take a quick look at it. "I used a chip on two very large bugs."

"Maybe we should check this door out." Billy points to the only door we haven't explored.

I look over at it. "Sounds like fun."

Walking over, my heart was starting to race as he opens the door. Once on the other side we both listen for the squishing sound of zombie feet. Which thankfully it was quiet. Turning the corner, we come to our first door.

"I'll go first." Billy gets his gun ready as I keep trying to reload my gun.

Which was for some reason hard to do, when you fear for your life. After figuring it out, I follow Billy into what looks like the worst bathroom ever. It was dark, the walls were falling apart, and some of the stalls were broken.

"I don't see anything. Do you?" Billy turns to me. "Do you?"

After looking around, I turn to him. "All I found was a few slimming things."

Nodding his head, we head back into the hall. Heading to the end of the hall, I have to stop Billy from walking into this green thing.

"What the hell is that!?" I yell as Billy and I back away.

As we do this, the green zombie begins to shake and move its arm back. What kind of freaky shit is going on here! Before Billy could say something, the zombies arm snaps at us. Hitting both of us in the face and left shoulder.

"Kim run!" Billy grabs me and heads back to the main hall.

We don't get far as the zombie follows us. Passing the bathroom door, something large hits it, causing both Billy and I to scream out. Looking back, I see the zombie start to do something very weird. Not that I would know what normal acting is for them.

"Billy...It's doing something weird." I point behind him.

Looking back, Billy's eyes widen. "Move faster!"

We only get around the corner when the zombie...explodes? Sending some kind of liquid hitting the wall. Which soon, starts to burn. Not saying a word we just head out the door. Breathing slowly, we take a few minutes to calm down.

"Are you okay?" Billy asks as he turns to me.

"Ya, I'm okay. What about you?" I look at the red mark on his cheek.

"I'm fine. It didn't hurt...that much." Billy heads for the door. "I think we should check somewhere else."

"That sounds like a good idea." I said moments before the bathroom door started to break.

Rushing through the door, we head for the stairs in silent. As we got closer, the painting on the middle stairs caught my eye. It seems as tho the painting was moving down. Or at least I think it was.

"Is this the door you unlocked?" Billy asks breaking me out of my trance that I seemed to be in.

"Ya that's the one. It leads to a swimming area or something." I quickly run up the stairs as Billy opens the door.

What was strange going through the hall this time was the amount of slim covering the walls. It was clean when I came through here. I wonder what happened in that short of time.

"Why does this place have to smell like shit." Billy overs his nose just as we hit the first step.

I couldn't help but laugh, even tho it was true. This place needed to be aired out. And yet when you looked around, there wasn't many things that could create such a smell. Not that I wanted to go looking for the source. Tho from the strength of the smell, we were getting close to it.

"What died and crawled up somethings ass and then died again?" Billy walks over to the pool with the cage in it.

Taking a better look at the cage, I see something shine in the middle. "There's something down there."

For some reason, I just head down there as Billy tries to object but heads over to the cranks.

"Kim, be safe….I don't like this." Billy yells.

It was slow, but I knew Billy was doing the best he can. This cage looked heavy and the chain was rusty. I was just surprised he was able to do it. As time was going on, I was getting this cold feeling that something bad was going to happen. Which meant I had to move fast. Breathing fast, I try to get under the cage as he lifted it. Oh god, my top is going down.

"Almost there." I was within inches of the thing. "Got it!"

Looking at it, I see a large key with a fire symbol on it. Is this the key to the kitchen door? With a sigh I turn to the wall, where I notice the hole with glowing eyes staring back at me.

"Shit."

I didn't know if I had time to get to my feet and run to the ladder, before whatever comes out. I get a few feet before the wall behind me breaks down and something gross grabs me.

"BILLY!" I yell right as my feet lift off the ground.

"Kim!" I see Billy raise his shotgun and aims it in my direction.

And fires a few shots into the things side. With each shot, the thing screeched in my ears and tightened it's grip on me. Somehow I manage to get ahold of my gun and empty a few shots into it.

"Keep shooting it!" Billy screams as the thing screams more.

When I run out of bullets I can barely hear myself curse over it jerking around and screams of pain. Closing my eyes, I pray that I just get dropped by this thing. All I can do is scream in fear.

"Kim hang on!" Billy yells as he shoots the final blow to it and it falls to the ground.

"Ouch." Was the last word I was able to say.

"KIM!" Billy screams, I think, as he tries his best to get the thing off of me.

"I'm here!" I do my best to get out, but it's a little bit harder than I first thought.

"Are you okay?" Billy helps me get out.

Looking back at it, I see that a giant centipede had attacked me. "I'm a little sore around the ribs, but okay. Thank you."

I think Billy was a little shocked by me hugging him. "No problem. What did you find?"

Backing up, I show him. "It's the key to that room in the kitchen."

"Are you up for checking it out?" Billy takes a closer look at it.

"Ya, I just hope we find some more ammo for this gun." I start looking around the room for ammo.

Doing the same, it doesn't take us long to find two boxes of 9mm ammo and a single box of shotgun shells. When nothing else was found, we started to head to the kitchen. We didn't say anything. Guess there's nothing to say really. Maybe when we get out of here we can get to know each other better.

XXXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXX

Everything was going to plan. Both William Birkin and Albert Wesker will pay dearly for what they did ten years ago. But the arrival of those intruders may put a dent in things.

"No worries my children, I will deal with them soon."

Looking at the monitors, I watch over both the intruders, as well as Birkin and Wesker. It was amusing to watch Birkin squirm at the thought of not knowing where or what I'm doing. Laughing I send my children after the intruders. They won't know what hit them.

XXXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXX

I was worried about Kim. Something told me, she wasn't going to tell me, that she was terrified to be here. And getting her out of here was going slower than I first thought. She was counting on me. Opening the door to the dining room, we see a zombie walking around. Waiting for something to bite. Before I could blink, Kim raised her gun and put a bullet into its head.

"I see you're getting better." I started to regret saying it shortly after saying it.

Kim laughs. "I guess I have. Tho you'll have to show me how to use that." She points to the shotgun in my hand.

"I will. But let's see what's behind the door, first." I walk over and unlock it.

Opening the door, the smell was a bit of improvement compared to the rest of the place. Moving around, we looked for things that could be useful.

"I found some lighter fluid." Kim puts it in her bag.

"Good, I have a lighter." I pat my back pocket.

She smiles as she passes me and heads for the door. Following behind her, I start wondering when her memory will come back. What would she will think of what I'm accused of? I can't think about that. Heading to the main hall, I was starting to think we needed to come up with a better plan. Whatever we were doing, wasn't working.

"We need to come up…" I look up the stairs. "Kim, where did the painting go?"

Getting up, we turned to the stairs. Walking up, we get ready for whatever is lurking in the dark. Which meant that Kim left her bag behind. As we walked down, I could see the hesitation in Kim's eyes. I don't blame her. This was a sketchy place.

"Um, Billy. Do you remember seeing this place on the map?" Kim was trying her best to hide how uncertain she was about this.

Attempting to remember what the map looked like, I couldn't say if it was there or not. "I don't recall seeing a way down. Tho I know there are three levels to the basement."

"Should we go down?" Kim turns to me.

I think about it. "Maybe we should wait on going down. There was a door near the library that you said had the fire symbol on it."

Nodding her head, we start heading that way. It was quiet all the way there, which was a good change. Tho I rather go without the smell than the silence. Taking a quick look over at Kim, I could see she was thinking about something, and I found myself wondering what. Before I knew it, we were at the door.

"Ready?" Kim turns to me as she gets the key out.

Unlocking it, my heart starts to race. What would be on the other side? Will we be able to handle it? What if there was a normal person in there? I had to stop my mind from going on. There were just too many question forming in my head. And I know none of them will be answered just standing here. Snapping back into reality, I notice Kim is already in the room, waiting for me to follow.

"Must of been a good or bad thought to keep you in one spot for so long." She smiles at me as I pass her.

"It was." I get my gun ready.

The room is dime. Only candles light up the room. Casting shadows on everything. The walls and ceiling are covered in a thin layer of dust and cobwebs. The paintings on the wall, don't interest either of us as we go deeper into the room. There are two desks. Both covered in junk. One of them has a chair on them. Kim can't help, but look at the bookshelves taking up one wall. But we were only able to go so far, before hitting another desk.

"Allow me." I say to her as I push it out of the way.

It wasn't that heavy and I know she could've done it herself, but I just wanted to do it. On the other side, there was a fireplace and a desk at the end. Holding a gload, a clock that didn't work, and some candles. Geez these people really like candles. As we looked around, all I could find was some ammo. Tho turning around, I found a some sheets of paper, belonging to the assistant director's diary? What was this doing in here, and who is the director?

"September 2nd, a useless bunch of trainees, as always. Where does headquarters find these idiots? We did get a couple of decent ones, though, so I can't complain I guess. William and Albert. They might have a future." I look up from the paper to see Kim looking around the room.

And then she stops and takes a few minutes to look at the large moose head over the fireplace. Wonder what she sees. Or if there's anything there. Looking past her, I see something I missed the first time we past. It was a glowing switch. Walking over, I had to know what the switch was for, and before Kim could say a word, I was over the table and inches from the switch. Flipping it, a hidden light turns on, causing something on the moose head to shine. Moving quick Kim and I move the table under the head.

"On three. One. Two. Three." I help Kim get on top of the table.

Waiting, I started having this little nag in the back of my mind. Something was fully right with this. I mean it was nice not to have something trying to kill us, but it kind of felt like we were being handed this. I really hope we don't run into anything bad.

XXXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXX

So, it's starting to look like I was wrong about these two. They are moving slow, but staying alive at the same time. At this rate, they could get out of the facility within maybe a day or so. It's a good thing, William isn't here to see how they are doing. Or I will not hear the end of it.

"I might have to do something myself, if they make it out." I whisper as the camera continues to track them.

I wasn't sure how I would do this, or when it would happen. And then it hits me. The only way I could get them, was if they came here. But that in itself was a problem. Caught up in my thoughts, I don't hear William walk up behind me.

"They're not dead yet?!" His voice sends a shock through me, but I'm able to hold it.

"Be patients, William. It won't be long till they have meet death." I start wondering how he got in here that quietly.

I could hear his many objections forming inside his head, as he looked at the screen, deciding which one to say. But he said nothing. Or at least he said it under his breathe. I don't normally get this way. So what is it about them, that gets to me. Then again, that new guy in my team, is giving me the same feeling.

XXXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXX

It was a bit of a let down, when all I could find on the moose head was an iron needle. As we headed out the door neither one of us said a word, that is till we past the double doors of the library.

"Hang on. I want to see something." Billy says as he opens the door.

Following behind him, he heads to the right and for some reason, I don't remember seeing that door there. Maybe I wasn't paying that much attention to it. Taking out the lighter fluid, Billy looks over at me.

"I remembered there was a candle in the wall, just wanted to know what was behind the door." He seemed a little embarrassed to say that to me.

"Maybe a secret way out of this place." I smile at him.

With a smile, he lights the candle. Seconds later, there's a soft click sound coming from the door. Getting the gun ready, Billy opens the door. It's a secret library hidden in a library. With two zombies lying down. And once we got near them, they slowly got up. We each took one.

"I was just starting to enjoy not running into them." Billy says as he walk over them.

"All good things must come to an end." I say to him as I pull myself up to the next level.

But not before Billy found what looked like grenades, for a launcher. I wonder when we will come across that. There wasn't much to find, just by looking, we had to move a few things around. Tho the bookshelf was a little bit heavier than, well, I first thought. Billy on the other hand, was able to move it. On the other side, behind a glass case door, was a book. Labeled the 'book of good'. Picking it up, it wasn't like a normal book. It felt like there was something hidden in it.

"Hey Billy, I found some white wings." I hold it up.

"Guess that's everything in this room." Billy says getting down and heading to the door.

It felt like a small and yet pointless victory. Mainly cause I was hoping we had found a way out of this horrible place. Heading back to the main hall, we stop and look at this unique scale. It was overlooking the first floor.

"What do you think this is for?" I ask Billy as I check the statue.

"It looks pointless and expensive. If we only knew where this went." Billy holds up the needle.

It looked familiar. Like I've seen where it goes...Oh shit. "I think I know where it goes."

I grab Billy's hand and head for the stairs.

I didn't pay much attention to the things in the attic, mainly cause I was being attacked, but I saw it for a moment. It looked like a clock, and it was missing a piece. I just hope the crows are either gone or sitting down. Looking up, I soon realized that we were just about to head outside.

"Ready?" Billy turns to me and I nod back.

Slowly opening the door, a light breeze hits us. It was warm, cooling, and inviting. On the other side was silent. Not a single sound of birds or of anything. Walking out, the crows are on the fountain watching us. Moving fast, we make it to the door before they can open their wings.

"What the fuck are they!?" Billy points to the weird bugs now coming at us.

"Take the head off!" I yell as I aim the gun.

It doesn't take Billy long to kill the first one, shortly after him, mine dies. He has to snap me out of it, cause I still can't believe this was happening. Heading over the dead, yet still twitching bug bodies, and past the now broken lift.

"Here is where it goes. Tho I'm not sure what to do after putting it together." I say as the needle clicks into place.

"Does the clock work?" Billy starts to move the needles.

At first nothing happens, till he hits 8:15 when it starts to chim. Sending bell sounds throughout the house. At first I wasn't sure what was going to happen.

"Head back to the hall?" I ask him, as I head to the lift.

It moves just a little, until Billy steps on it and causes it to fall back into the library. Once the dust rests, I find Billy on top of me. Looking at him shocked, Billy's face goes red right before he jumps up.

"Here, let me help you." Billy tries not to look at me.

"Thanks Billy." We don't say anything as we head to the hall.

Slowly walking to the hall, there's a different feeling to the place. I wasn't sure how, but the moment we open the doors of the classroom, the temp seems to have dropped. Like someone had opened the window on a very cold night. God I wish we weren't here.

 _Click._

Looking all around us, we couldn't find where the sound had come from, just knew it kind of sounded like a lock.

"So where do you think that came from?" I ask as we sort of head in the direction of the only room, we haven't checked on this floor.

"It kind of sounded like it was over here, but that could've been an echo." Billy tries to hide that he's annoyed by the layout of the mansion, but I don't blame him.

This place really sucks. Once again, we open a door, not knowing what was on the other side. But thankfully it was zombie free. It kind of looked like a place for a meeting. If there wasn't books and papers all over the floor. The one thing that I liked about this room, was the fireplace. It was burning. Which made both of us, uneasy.

"I thought this place was abandoned." Billy heads over with me.

Feeling the warmth, I try not to think too much about it, "There's something not right about this place." As I warm up by the, Billy looks around.

"Found some ammo. And this microfilm." He takes it off the fireplace.

"Wonder where it goes."

"Not sure, but let's head out." Billy heads to the door.

Following behind, it's at this point that we both notice the painting is missing. Going over, we find a set of stairs going down. Looking down, there I got a cold chill. Which Billy seemed to have both noticed and had on his face. Turning around, we start getting ready to head down.

"I wonder what's down there." I say as I load my gun.

"Whatever it is, I just hope there's no spiders." Billy puts the final shell into the barrel.

Not realizing I was smiling, Billy smiles back. "Oh um, I hate spiders as well."

With a deep breathe, I was the first to go. Just keep walking, just keep walking. God this place was getting colder, the further I got. Guess it was too much to make this part of the mansion nice. Raising our guns, we turn the corner. And that's when we both scream as this giant dog sized spider jumps right in front of us.

"Just run!" Billy yells as he grabs me, and just runs.

My heart was racing fast, as we went through the hall, and ran into two more dog sized spiders. Each one made an attempt to attack us, tho the last one spit at us. And where it landed, started to burn. Quickly opening the door we prayed that it was clear. Looking around, there was nothing in the room. But my heart just wouldn't slow down.

"It's okay Kim. They can't get in." Billy tries to calm me down.

"Why did it have to be dog sized." I make an attempt to laugh.

Relaxing, a little we check the place out. But all we found was an old desk, some papers, and a book. With a single door and window. Both having bars on them. What was on the other side that required that. On the other side, looked like a medieval dungeon. With no exit.

"There's a vent over there." Billy turns to me, with this look. "I'll lift you up and you go through okay?"

"Take this." I hand him my gun. Looks like there wasn't going to be much room.

Taking several deep breathes and head into the vent. It didn't take me long to get to the other side. After falling on my ass, I stand up and scream at the sight of a torture chamber.

"Kim!?" Billy yells.

"I'm alright!" I yell back.

Running for the door, I almost freaked out, when I noticed it was locked, with an electronic lock. Turning around I see what looks like a power panel. Getting closer, I read on it 'Power Supply Control Panel'. Must work that lock over there. Now, how to work it. I guess I put it to the red mark. Tho deep down inside my brain, I knew that it made sense to do it. But flipping the right switch was going to be fun.

"Yeah right." I said to myself as I started flipping them.

Within a blink of an eye it was over. I did the puzzle without knowing it. And everything started to turn on.

XXXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXX

They're getting to close. They'll ruin all my plans. I won't allow it to happen. Now that they are separated, it will be easier to knock them down.

"All you are doing is wasting your time. This place is mine, which makes you a trespasser. And I am very territorial."

Using my children I get them of unleash one of the many pets Umbrella has caged away. Laughing, I watch as they head towards the trespasser. Soon they will be no more.

XXXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXX

After doing a short dance, I head for the door, as I reach for the radio Billy gave me. And then everything changed. Something heavy landed on my back. Turning I see these weird hands grabbing me and the sight of large sharp teeth next to my face. Screaming, I try my best to get it off of me.

 _God I wish I had my gun!_

Pushing me forward, the thing starts screaming back at me. Ignoring the pain in my knees, I see just in time one of those things jumping at me. Raising my arms, I make an attempt to protect myself, but the floor under me, suddenly gives way. And I find myself falling into darkness.

XXXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXX

"You must be losing it, Albert. If you are for one minute believing that guy is the late Dr. James Marcus." He says nothing. As usual. "But let's just say it is true. Then Umbrella's luck will have run out."

"Even if that's true, then we'll all go down. Umbrella. Mr. Spencer. And us." Albert tells me in his cool, calm voice as we head for the elevator.

Reaching it, he presses the up button.

"So what are you doing to do?" I look up at him, from my clipboard.

"Say good-bye to Umbrella. The biological part of the T-Virus is doe. The only thing left to do is acquire combat data." Albert tells me this like it's an everyday thing.

"Are you fucking insane! You're asking me to abandon my work!" I was so anger at the very thought of it. "The T-Virus is done. And I'm almost done the more powerful G-Virus."

Soon the elevator arrives and Albert walks in. "Do whatever you want. The only thing left for me to do is lure both S.T.A.R.S. teams into the Old Spencer Estate. With all the training I gave them, they will make for the perfect test subjects." There was a hint of a smile when he said it.

I think about it. "Fine. While you're playing G.I. Joe I will deal with the mad man. If I remember correctly, the U.R.C. had this place equipped with a self-destruct device located somewhere in the basement. I'll find it and send this place back to the stone age." The doors start to close. "Wait!."

"What is it Will?"

"I almost forgot about your special request. I wasn't sure on the amount to give you. Just in case something should happen to it, here are three vials." I hold out a metal container, with three purple vials.

Taking it, Albert says nothing as the doors close. Walking away, I have so much work to do, that I'm not sure where to start.

End of Chapter.


End file.
